


Grin

by TheyCallMeRobin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You remember that scene when Martine entered to Romeo's bar and shot him to get information about Shaw?! Well this -whatever thing I wrote- is inspired on that particular scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grin

**Author's Note:**

> *It started as part of a lyrics I was gonna write, but why not to make it a short story?!  
> ># And today I've been on a "I want Martine mood" all freaking day, that's totally weird! O_O

Only the bartender and I at the bar,  
It was near closing time,  
Someone slammed the door, glasses on the floor  
I heard that loud thud.

I received a massive blow to my head,  
I quickly turned unconscious,  
Next thing I know, I'm zip-tied to a chair,  
I look up and feel her eyes on me,  
She has that "shit-eating" grin on her lips,  
The shot gun pointed at my knee.

"DiAnne, what's her name?" -She asked me,  
The dizziness wouldn't let me answer,  
She said I got three more seconds,  
But still I couldn't give a response,  
She pulled that trigger and I passed out!

Martine woke me up again,  
With a hard slap to my cheek,  
"What's her name?" -She repeated,  
I was hurting so much, my voice got muted out,  
She was loading the gun,  
Oh bloody hell,  
I was gonna be shut down.

As she put the bullets inside of it,  
To her lips, she brought that motherfucking grin,  
I saw how the blood was dripping,  
She sat in a chair opposite from me,  
Those hazel eyes full of mischievous fury,  
The shot gun pointed to my other knee.

"Tell me her name!" -She said,  
I heard the shot gun's click,  
My heart wanted to be let out of my chest,  
Holy Mother, Martine will kill me,  
"Valentino, tell me her name!" -She newly requested,  
My throat was fighting to say even a simple word,  
The pain was electrifying, shit, it was killing me.

Her finger on the trigger,  
Ready to pull it again,  
She had no mercy, I realized it,  
Martine, did that thing with her neck,  
I heard how it cracked, it was frightening!

I started to say something,  
She paid attention,  
I felt like one of those bully kids, held in detention,  
Under her gaze I was a total deception,  
Martine got up from the chair, walked in my direction,  
The gun still pointed at my knee,  
And oh saints, she still has that grin.

She got closer,  
And whispered "Repeat that, my darling!" on my ear,  
I said "Her name is Erin.",  
She shot me again,  
It hurted so much, it didn't hurt at all  
My eyes were about to close,  
When I felt her lips over mine,  
A soft kiss, a deadly reminder.

"Next time you want to cheat on me, think twice about it!" -She told me,  
Before leaving me there bleeding out and stranded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) <3


End file.
